Love is nightmare, Leo!
by DeerDia
Summary: Apakah cinta itu benar-benar mimpi buruk? mungkin untuk sebagian orang iya, tapi tidak untuk Leo! baginya kehilangan yang dicintai adalah hal terburuk dari serangkaian mimpi paling buruk sekalipun.


**Love is a nightmare, Leo!**

**Jung Taekwon (Leo)**

**Lee Hong Bin (Hong Bin) **

**Lee Je Hwan (Ken)**

**Cha Hakyeon (N)**

**Kim Woon Shik (Ravi)**

**Han Sang Hyuk (hyuk)**

**Viena Lee (OC)**

_Ada pertemuan, juga pasti ada perpisahan_, kata 'keramat' itu bisa dipastikan telah didengar oleh hampir seluruh umat manusia di jagat raya. Begitu juga dengan Jung Taekwon atau teman-temannya biasa memanggil dia 'Leo', mungkin dia telah mendengar itu lebih dari sejuta kali. Dan kata lain yang akhir-akhir ini sering 'mampir' di telinganya adalah "Cinta itu seperti mimpi buruk" Sebenarnya bukan Leo yang mendeskripsikan kata itu, Ravi dia adalah tersangka utama yang mengatakan hal itu pada Leo. Dan dia tidak salah, saat ini itulah yang dirasakan Leo. Baginya cinta itu seperti mimpi buruk, setelah Viena Lee gadisnya, meninggalkannya begitu saja.

*Flash Back*

Awal musim gugur, ketika dedaunan meninggalkan ranting yang selalu menopangnya dan kemudian jatuh menyentuh tanah bersatu dengan genangan air sisa hujan pagi hari. Saat itu, Lee Jae Hwan membawa seorang gadis bernama Viena Lee dan menganalkan gadis itu pada sahabatnya, Jung Taekwon. "Love at first sight" mungkin itu yang dirasakan keduanya, karena hanya selang satu minggu setelah pertemuan pertamanya, mereka resmi berpacaran.

Satu bulan pertama, hubungan mereka sama seperti pasangan lainnya, masih dalam kategori 'harmonis'. Namun di bulan berikutnya, mereka mulai mengalami 'kesulitan', Jung Taekwon yang pendiam, cuek dan dingin, sikapnya itu sangat kontras dengan Viena Lee yang periang dan cerewet.

"Aku rasa hubungan kami tak bisa diselamatkan, Jae Hwan-ah," Viena menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi panjang di sebuah taman belakang rumahnya tepat di sebelah Lee Jae Hwan sahabatnya yang tengah asik berbalas pesan dengan kekasihnya, Lee See Na yang tak lain adalah adik dari Lee Hong Bin, teman satu bandnya.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau sangat menyukai Leo, Vien? Lalu untuk apa kalian putus." mata Jae Hwan masih tetap fokus dengan ponselnya.

"Aku serius, Jae Hwan. Tolong dengarkan dulu, dan berhentilah sejenak bermesraan dengan ponsel itu!" Viena menatap Jae Hwan kesal karena merasa dirinya diabaikan.

"Okay, bicaralah. Aku akan mendengarkan."

Lee Jae Hwan, teman-temannya biasa memanggil dia 'Ken' menutup ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke saku jaket. Kemudian menatap gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya, Vienna Lee.

"Tadi, aku menemuinya di studio, dan aku meminta putus darinya. Aku capek, Jae Hwan-ah. Leo, dia tidak bisa berubah, dia tetap saja cuek, dingin, dan hanya berbicara seperlunya. Tak jarang dia mengabaikan yang aku katakan. Kadang aku merasa jika dia tak menganggapku ada meski aku berada di hadapannya. Aku bosan diperlakukan begitu, seperti tidak dihargai."

"Bukankah kau bilang jika kau menyukai pria dingin sepertinya, Vien?" Tanya Ken sambil memandang Vienna yang kini tengah menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit sore menerawang membayangkan sosok Jung Taekwon yang mengisi hidupnya selama dua bulan terakhir.

"Tapi tidak seperti itu juga, Jae hwan-ah. Dia keterlaluan, sikap dinginnya sudah di luar batas yang bisa aku toleransi."

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Ken kembali bertanya, memastikan bahwa sahabatnya tidak akan menyesali keputusannya.

"Tentu, Jae Hwan-ah. Dan Leo juga telah meng-iyakan keputusanku, kami berpisah baik-baik."

"Yah, tentu saja dia akan meng-iyakan keputusanmu, Vienna Lee. Itu sudah sangat Jung Taekwon sekali."

Viena menarik nafas berat dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Bibirnya menggulum senyum, senyuman yang terasa sangat dipaksakan.

"Besok, See Na ulang tahun, dia menyuruhku mengajakmu ke pestanya. Kau bisa datang, Vien?" ajak Ken.

"Besok? Sepertinya bisa, aku tak memiliki kegiatan apapun."

"Baik, aku akan menjemputmu jam tujuh malam."

Gadis bernama Vienna Lee itu kini tengah menatap pantulan bayangannya di depan cermin yang tingginya menyamai tinggi tubuhnya, mengenakan dress selutut berwarna peach dengan high heals berwarna senada, gadis itu membiarkan rambut lurusnya yang panjang tergerai dengan jepitan bermotif kupu-kupu di samping kanan rambutnya.

"Sudah, Vien. Kau cantik, cepatlah ini sudah jam tujuh lewat," Lee Jae Hwan yang sedari tadi berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Vienna akhirnya buka suara, dia sepertinya mulai kesal menunggu Vienna yang tak kunjung selesai 'mempercantik diri'.

"Kau bawel sekali, Jae Hwan-ah. N Oppa saja tak pernah protes ketika menungguku berganti pakaian."

"Itu karena dia bisa lebih lama dari perempuan jika berdandan! Ah dasar pria aneh."

"Kau jauh lebih aneh lagi, Lee Jae Hwan."

"Eonni, terimakasih kau datang," sambut Lee See Na ketika Vienna dan Ken sampai di tempat perayaan ulang tahun Lee See Na.

"Kau tidak menyambutku? Kau hanya menyambut Vienna?" cerocos Ken merasa tidak terima dirinya diabaikan.

"Ck, kau disambut atau tidak juga sama saja, Lee Jae Hwan."

"Yak! Lee See Na, aku ini kekasihmu, kenapa kau perlakukan aku seperti ini?"

"Yaampun, Tuan Lee, semua orang di sini juga tau kau itu kekasihku, kekasih dari Lee See Na adik perempuan tercantik dari Lee Hongbin, tidak usah memproklamirkan diri seperti itu, menjijikan sekali."

"Kau..."

"Hei, kau sudah datang."

Ken menengokkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, yang tak lain adalah suara milik Lee Hong Bin, kakak laki-laki dari Lee See Na yang datang bersama satu orang temannya lagi, Hyuk.

"Oh, Hongbin-ah, ini temanku, Vienna Lee."

"Aaaaah Vienna yang sering kau ceritakan itu," orang yang merasa namanya disebut pun hanya tersenyum sambil berjabat tangan dengan Hongbin.

~Flash back end~

Sejak hari perkenalan itu, Vienna dan Hongbin semakin akrab, dan tanpa ragu Hongbin menyatakan jika dia meyukai Vienna, namun hingga detik ini, pernyataan itu tak pernah ada jawaban pasti dari Vienna. Tak jarang Hongbin juga mengantar atau menjemputnya ke kampus, jalan-jalan bersama, atau sekedar menemani Vienna duduk di taman pada sore hari, salah satu kegiatan favoritnya yang sering dia lakukan dengan Ken sahabatnya.

"Vienna-ssi, kenapa kau sangat suka duduk di taman ini?" Hongbin membuka pembicaraannya dengan Vienna yang tengah asyik menikmati cokelat hangat di kursi taman kesukaannya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa nyaman ketika berada di sini. Suasana di sini membuat otakku lebih jernih."

"Sepertinya musim dingin akan segera tiba. Udara semakin dingin, sebaiknya kau memakai baju lebih tebal lagi, Vien. Kau bisa terkena flu." Hongbin melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Vienna.

Vienna hanya tersenyum menatap mata indah Hongbin, yang bagi sebagian gadis matanya seperti magic. Sekali menatapnya, maka akan sulit untuk melepaskan pandangan dari mata cokelat pekat miliknya.

"Terimakasih, ummmmh ayo kita pulang ini sudah terlalu sore, Hongbin-ah."

"Baik. Ayo!"

Mereka beranjak dari kursi yang telah mereka duduki lebih dari satu jam, berjalan beriringan menuju mobil yang di parkir Hongbin di samping taman. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada satu pasang mata yang mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan, Leo Hyung?" Ken meyodorkan segelas kopi hangat sambil mengedarkan pandangannya pada sosok yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat dari segala perhatian Leo. "Vien?" lanjut Ken sambil menyesap kopi hangat yang dipegangnya.

"Ayo, kita pulang, Jae Hwan-ah."

Leo berjalan mendahului Ken yang masih sibuk dengan kopi hangat yang dia minum sambil berjalan menyusul Leo.

"Hyung, kau masih menyukai Vienna?" Leo menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Ken. "Hyug, jangan menatapku setajam itu, menkutkan sekali, aku kan hanya bertanya." Lanjut Ken sambil menelan ludah melihat tatapan Leo yang menurutnya sedikit 'menakutkan'.

"Jika aku jawab iya, lalu kau mau apa?"

Ken terpaku mendengar ucapan Leo yang menurutnya 'teralalu jujur', "dan aku tidak suka melihatnya bersama pria tadi."

"Yang tadi itu, Hongbin. Lee Hongbin, dia kakak See Na." Jawab Ken.

"Kakak See Na? Kau mengenalkan Vienna padanya?"

Ken hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban. "maaf."

"Kenapa minta maaf? Apa kau melakukan kesalahan?" Leo melanjutkan langkahnya menuju halte bus.

"Aku merasa tidak enak padamu, hyung."

"Sudahlah, ayo."

Saat itu, tepat saat Leo berbalik, mobil Hongbin dan Vienna melintas tepat di depan matanya. Leo menarik nafas berat kemudian menghembuskannya sambil menunduk menatap tanah.

Vienna hanya mengaduk ramyeon yang ada di hadapannya tanpa minat, matanya menatap kosong ke luar jendela di Kedai mie yang basah oleh rintik hujan yang mulai turun menyapa bumi.

"Kau kenapa, Vien?" Tanya Ken sambil menyuapkan satu sendok penuh ramyeon ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku kemarin melihat Leo, Jae Hwan-ah."

"Di taman?"

"Kau tau?" seketika pandangannya tertuju pada Ken yang duduk di depannya.

"Emmh, kemarin aku bersamanya. Dia juga melihatmu dengan Hongbin."

Vienna menggigit bibir bawahnya, meremas ujung jaket yang ia kenakan, merasakan getaran aneh dalam hatinya. Merasa bersalah, tunggu! Mereka sudah putus bukan? Kenapa sikap Vienna seperti ini?

"Aku pulang dulu, Jae Hwan-ah."

"Pulang? Tapi..."

"Tiba-tiba badanku rasanya tidak enak. Tolong bayarkan ramyeonnya ya, kau kan temanku yang baik."

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Vien."

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri, sebentar lagi pasti See Na dan Hongbin datang, katakan pada mereka maaf aku tidak bisa ikut kalian nonton."

Ya, sebenarnya hari minggu ini, Ken dan See Na akan menonton bersama dengan Hongbin juga Vienna, semacam double date, itu adalah ide Hongbin tentu saja, karena dia ingin lebih dekat dengan Vienna.

Sepertinya musim gugur telah selesai menuntaskan tugasnya yaitu memisahkan daun dengan tangkainya, kini musim dingin tengah bersiap menggantikan musim gugur yang akan kembali setelah tiga musim. Vienna menatap keluar jendela kamarnya, apa yang ia lihat tidak tampak jelas, karena kaca yang mulai berembun.

"Kau tidak pergi, Vien?" Tanya N yang tidak tau sejak kapan berada di ambang pintu kamar Vienna.

"Pergi?" Vienna mengernyitkan alisnnya.

"Bukankah kau bilang ada janji makan malam dengan Hongbin?"

"OH MAY GOD! Aku lupa, Oppa!"

Vienna menyambar tas, dan jaket yang tergantung di dekat pintu. Berlari menuruni anak tangga meninggalkan N yang menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan saudara sepupunya.

"Kau lama menuggu?" Vienna menggeser kursi berhadapan dengan Hongbin ketika dia sampai di restoran mewah yang telah di pesan Hongbin.

"Tidak, aku baru sampai setengah jam lalu."

"Hei, setengah jam itu lama, Hongbin-ssi. Maaf, aku tadi hampir lupa." Jawab Vienna sambil terkekeh memegangi tengkuknya.

Hongbin hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala.

"Hei lihat! Salju pertama!" seru salah satu pengunjung di restoran itu, Vienna dan Hongbin yang kebetulan duduk di sebelah kaca sontak menengokkan kepalanya ke luar.

"Indah," gumam Hongbin, kemudian matanya beralih menatap Vienna yang masih asyik menatap salju di luar sana.

"Tapi kau jauh lebih indah, Vienn, meski aku tau kau tak melihatku sebagai seseorang yang special untukmu. Tapi kenapa? Apa hanya ada Jung Taekwoon itu di hatimu? Bisakah kau memberikan sedikit tempat untukku? Di hatimu?"

Kalimat itu tentu saja tidak diucapkan langsung oleh mulut seorang Lee Hongbin, hanya hati dan otaknya yang berkata demikian.

Vienna masih asyik menatap salju yang turun di luar sana dan megabaikan Hongbin yang tengah menatapnya lekat, tapi tunggu! Bukan sekedar salju yang turun yang kini jadi perhatian mata Vienna, melainkan sosok yang ada di sebrang jalan. Seorang pria dengan sweater putih dan syal hitam serta penutup telinga berwarna senada. Sosok yang begitu familiar di mata Vienna, dia Jung Taekwoon atau yah, Leo. Pria tinggi itu tengah menatap Vienna yang juga kini menatapnya, meski tak begitu percaya diri, tapi Vienna tau jika Leo tengah memperhatikannya.

"Vienna-ssi?"

"Oh? Hongbin-ssi, ada apa?"

"Kau suka salju? Kau memandang salju sampai tak menghiraukanku."

"Ah, tidak juga... Itu..."

"Kau memperhatika pria di sebrang sana, Vien?"

Seperti tersambar petir. Seperti jutaan jarum menghantam jantung Vienna. Bagaimana bisa Lee Hongbin tau apa yang sebenarnya dia lihat? Bagaimana bisa pria itu memperhatika Vienna sedetail itu?

"Tidak," Vienna menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap Hongbin sambil melempar senyuman yang menurutnya akan membuat suasana terasa lebih baik.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Vien. Meski kita belum lama saling kenal, aku cukup mengerti kau orang seperti apa. Kau tidak pandai mentupi apa yang kau rasakan."

"Hongbin-ssi."

"Kau masih memiliki perasaan padanya bukan? Kejarlah, katakan padanya apa yang sesungguhnya sebelum kau benar-benar kehilangannya. Dan kau akan menyesalinya."

"Tapi dia tak akan menerimaku kembali, Hongbin-ssi."

"Siapa yang bilang? Apa kau pernah bertanya padanya? Apa dia pernah berucap seperti itu padamu?"

"Tidak, tapi aku tau betul bagaimana dinginnya sikap seorang Jung Leo."

"Baiklah, sekarang terserah kau saja. Apapun yang menurutmu benar, lakukanlah. Asalkan jangan sampai kau akan menyesali keputusanmu di kemudian hari."

Leo menyesap minumannya, matanya bertemu dengan mata Vienna yang ternyata tengah menatapnya intens.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu, Vienna-ssi?" tanya Hongbin gelagapan.

"Maaf, maafkan aku, Hongbin-ssi. Aku..."

Hongbin tersenyum getir, tangannya terulur mengelus puncak kepala Vienna, matanya menatap lekat mata indah Vienna.

"Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, kenapa minta maaf?" Hongbin mengalihkan tatapannya ke luar, pria itu, pria yang bernama Jung Taekwoon masih berdiri di tempatnya, dengan posisi yang sama, berdiri sambil memandang lurus ke arah Vienna dengan tatapan dingin andalannya.

"Berapa lama lagi kau akan membirkan pria itu berdiri mematung di sana, Vien? Dia bisa-bisa benar-banar berubah menjadi patung karena kedinginan."

Hongbin terkekeh, Vienna yang sedari tadi diampun ikut tertawa.

"Aku pergi dulu, Hongbin-ssi."

"Itu yang seharusnya kau lakukan dari tadi, Vienn."

Vienna menyambar jaket dan tasnya, berlari ke luar restoran mewah itu, mencari celah untuk menyebrang di antara padatnya kendaraan yang lalu lalang malam itu.

Kini Vienna berada tepat di hadapan Jung Taekwoon, pria itu hanya menatap Vienna tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Itulah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Jung Taekwoon setelah hampir sepuluh menit mereka hanya diam.

"Aku..."

Vienna menggantungkan kalimatnya, dia meremas ujung jaket yang dia pakai. Menggingit bibir bawahnya, dan mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya.

"Bukankah kau tengah makan malam bersama pria itu? Kenapa kau meninggalkannya? Kau bosan juga dengannya?"

Bingo! Jung Taekwoon! Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal itu pada wanita yang jelas-jelas tak bisa dia lupakan, kesalahan fatal! Sadar akan kesalahannya, Leo memijat keningnya.

"Iya! aku bosan dengannya! Aku tak bisa bertahan dengannya! Kau tau, itu sangat menyebalkan! Dan lebih menyebalkan lagi penyebab dari semua kebosanan itu adalah kenyataan aku tak bisa melupakanmu, Jung Taekwoon! Rasanya begitu sesak saat aku tak bisa melihatmu!" bentak Vienna tepat di depan wajah Leo yang shock dengan ucapan Vienna.

"Vienna... Kau."

Perlahan butiran bening itu jatuh di pipi mulus Vienna, semakin lama semakin banyak dan Vienna seakin terisak, ya dia menangis.

"Sudah kuduga, percuma aku mengatakan ini. Semua tak akan menjadi lebih baik, aku pergi. Maaf karena ini memang aku yang salah. Aku yang meminta mengakhiri hubungan, jadi semua tak bisa di perbaiki. Selamat tinggal, Jung Leo."

Vienna mebalikkan badan dan berjalan meninggalkan Leo yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Yak! Vienna Lee! Kau fikir untuk apa aku berdiri di sini berjam-jam melawan hawa dingin yang hampir membuat sekujur tubuhku membeku! Kau fikir demi apa aku selama berhari-hari mengikutimu seperti seorang sasaeng fans, membuntutimu kemanapun kau pergi. Kau tau Vienna Lee, aku hampir gila saat kau mengatakan kau ingin berpisah dariku! Memikirkan aku tak akan bisa melihatmu membuatku juga sulit bernafas. Bukan hanya kau yang merasakannya, Vien." Suara Leo melemah di akhir kalimatnya.

Vienna menghentikan langkahnya, membalikkan kembali tubuhnya menatap pria berwajah dingin yang tubuhnya jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Taekwoon-ssi..."

Perlahan tapi pasti, Leo melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke arah gadisnya. Tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis tersebut.

"Maaf, jika selama ini kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikapku," Leo menundukkan kepalanya di depan Vienna. "dan aku akan mengubah, atau setidaknya mengurangi sikap dingin dan acuhku." Lanjutnya.

"Maafkan aku juga karena mungkin terlalu menuntut banyak padamu, dan kau tidak harus berubah hanya demi aku, Leo-ssi. Karena nyatanya kau tak berubahpun aku masih menyukaimu."

Pipi Vienna bersemu merah, entah itu karena dingin, atau karena menahan malu. Dia maju satu langkah lebih dekat dengan pria yang tengah meundukkan kepala di depannya.

"Dan tidak usah menunduk, Jung Leo-ssi, kau nampak seperti seekor kucing pencuri ikan yang tertangkap basah oleh majikannya."

Leo mengangkat kepalanya kemudian terkekeh pelan, "kau menyamakanku dengan seekor kucing?"

"Emh, kau kucing paling manis di seluruh dunia." Jawab Vienna.

"Tapi teman-temanku bilang aku buas seperti singa."

"Hahaha mereka hanya tidak tau saja jika singa buas itu kini jauh terlihat lebih jinak dan sangat manis."

"Kau mengejekku? Nona Vienna Lee?"

"Jika itu kesimpulanmu, Jung Taekwoon-ssi."

"Sepertinya aku memang tidak berbakat berbicara banyak, dan melawan kata-katamu," Leo mengusap tengkuknya kaku sambil menggulum senyum.

"Maka diamlah, dan jangan bicara lagi."

Vienna memeluk tubuh Leo mendaratkan kepalanya tepat di dada bidangnya, "ah, aku rindu wangi ini," gumam Vienna.

Leo yang awalnya kaget dengan perlakuan gadisnya yang tiba-tiba, akhirnya membalas pelukan Vienna, mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Ravi sering mengatakan padaku jika bagiku mencintaimu itu bagaikan sebuah mimpi buruk, tapi menurutku bukan itu. Mimpi terburuk untukku itu bukan mencintaimu, Vienna. Tapi kehilanganmu. Dan kalaupun benar mencintaimu itu adalah mimpi terburuk selama hidupku, aku harap tidak akan pernah bangun dari mimpi itu selamanya. Aku mencintaimu, Vien."

"Wow, kau berbicara sangat banyak kali ini," ucap Vienna. Masih dalam posisi yang sama, saling memeluk satu sama lain meluapkan perasaan masing-masing, sampai mereka lupa jika saat ini mereka berada di tepi jalan dengan jumlah orang yang berlalu lalang tidak dalam jumlah sedikit.

"Kau harusnya memakai baju lebih tebal, Leo-ssi. Malam ini salju pertama turun, jika begini kau bisa terkena flu." Lanjut Vienna sambil menatap lekat mata hitam milik Jung Taekwoon.

"Hei kalian, jangan bermesraan di tempat umum! Tidak tau malu sekali."

Seketika Leo dan juga Vienna melepaskan pelukannya dan dengan bersamaan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Yup! Beberapa meter dari mereka berdiri seorang pria bertubuh tak lebih tinggi dari Leo, berhidung mancung dengan dagu runcing, bermata tajam, dan wajahnya terlihat seperti bukan orang asia, dia seperti orang timur tengah! Hahaha. Siapa lagi jika bukan teman mereka berdua, Lee Jae Hwan.

"Bisakah jangan mengganggu kami sekali saja, Lee Jae Hwan!" desis Vienna pelan dan hampir tak terdengar, namun itu cukup jelas di telinga Leo.

"Tapi dia benar, kita di tempat umum, Vienn."

Vienna mengedarkan matanya, beberapa orang yang lewat terlihat melihat ke arah mereka sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Lihat apa kalian? Kalian iri melihat kami berpelukan di pinggir jalan?" bentak Vienna pada salah seorang pejalan kaki di sana, "mereka menyebalkan sekali."

Leo hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan Vienna, sementara Ken? Dengan tidak tau malunya dia tertawa keras hingga mendapat satu pukulan di kepalanya, dan pelakunya? Ravi yang tiba-tiba datang bersama N sambil menenteng satu kantong macam-macam cemilan.

"kau bisa tersedak lalat terbang, Lee Jae Hwan." Ucap Ravi sambil mendaratkan kembali satu pukulan di kepala Ken, namun kali ini Ken bisa menghindar sempurna. Tawa merekapun tak bisa lagi di kendalikan, terkecuali Leo tentunya. Dia hanya tertawa SEPERLUNYA. Bahkan ketika Vienna menyenggolnya supaya tertawa lebih lepas, Leo hanya memandang gadisnya dengan tatapan seperti 'Jangan memintaku untuk tertawa bersama dengan orang-orang bodoh sperti mereka'. Bahkan Vienna, gadisnyapun tak bisa memaksa Leo untuk tertawa lebar. Benar-benar seperti salju, dingin, kaku, namun di sukai begitu banyak orang. Dia, Jung Taekwoon.

Hei, lalu bagaimana dengan Lee Hongbin? Dia menyaksikan semua 'peristiwa bersejarah' itu tentu saja, dia melihat mereka dari kejauhan.

"Kau beruntung memiliki gadis seperti Vienna, Takwoon-ssi," gumamnya sambil berbalik meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri.

-bruk!-

Dia menabrak seseorang, seorang gadis tepatnya.

"Yak! Ahjussi! Kau meletakkan matamu dimana huh?"

"Ahjussi? Kau memanggilku ahjussi? Yak! Usiaku baru dua puluhan! Kau tak sopan sekali seenaknya memanggiku begitu." Bentak Hongbin murka.

"Benarkah? Tapi, kau terlihat seperti paman berusia tiga puluh dan memiliki satu anak." Jawab gadis itu tanpa dosa.

Sungguh, Lee Hongbin ingin sekali mencekik, atau menyumpal mulut gadis di hadapannya dengan kaos kaki busuk milik Lee Hyuk Jae, saudara laki-lakinya.

"Kau! Lanca..."

"Ellena! Ayo cepat, kita bisa tertinggal bus."

"Baik! Aku datang. Sayang sekali ahjussi, aku harus pergi, jika kau ingin mengomel lain waktu saja, saat Tuhan mentakdirkan kita untuk bertemu lagi. Itu juga kalau..."

Tak ada bantahan dari Hongbin, dia hanya berdiri mematung dengan mulut menganga.

The End...


End file.
